Big Deal
"Big Deal" is the first segment of the twentieth episode of ''Big City Greens''. Synopsis Cricket persuades the family to go to a Thanksgiving sale at a big-box store for a deal on a new television. However, the store is crowded with rowdy shoppers who are persuaded by the sadistic store manager. Plot The Greens are preparing for Thanksgiving by talking about what they are all thankful for. Cricket on the other hand is angry that the TV they own is old and has poor reception. As Tilly helps by redirecting the antennae, they catch a commercial for Price Busters. The eccentric manager Louis announces that they are having a Thanksgiving Day sale and that they have TVs at low prices. Cricket convinces the family to go to Price Busters under the belief that they will be in and out in no time. To their surprise, Price Busters in crawling with manic customers who are desperate to buy things at the store's insanely low prices. As the family prepares to leave, Cricket convinces them to stay by telling them the benefits of having a better, brighter and clearer TV. The Greens prepare themselves and head deeper into the store. They arrive at the sports section where Louis announces to everyone discount prices. The mob ends up separating the Greens as Cricket calls for them to meet at the electronics. Gramma Alice ends up enjoying pummeling the other customers, Bill becomes distracted by a high quality fishing pole for $5.00, while Tilly uses her smarts to take out the other customers. Eventually Cricket finds the TV and calls his family, but a generic family arrives and they all fight over it. During the scuffle, Cricket is flung away and ends up in the security room where he sees the devastation in the store unfold including his family who have regressed into dangerous people fighting over a TV. Louis reveals himself by stating that because he can never enjoy Thanksgiving himself, he likes to destroy everyone else's. He then unveils his "finale", a 180 inch, 40K, HD Vibra-color TV for just $1.00. Everyone proceeds to claw for it and Cricket runs out to stop them. He finds a giant mallet and tosses it at the TV, shattering the screen. Everyone is about to attack Cricket, but he makes a speech about being thankful for what you have rather than what you want. As everyone applauds Cricket's speech, another shopper enters to tell everyone about another sale and they all leave. The Greens congratulate Cricket on the speech and decide to have Thanksgiving with the food that Price Busters has to offer. Out of sympathy, the Greens invite Louis to join them as they watch Football on the giant TV. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Jon Hamm as Louis * Kevin Michael Richardson as Edward Trivia * This is the Thanksgiving episode, immediately following the Halloween episode. * This episode most likely takes place sometime before "Phoenix Rises" as the Greens do not appear to have been reunited with Nancy. * The generic family return in this episode with purple skin color and Kevin Michael Richardson returning to do the voice of the father now named Edward. * When Cricket throws the sledgehammer into Louis' image on the big 40k television, it's a parody of the "1984" Super Bowl commercial that introduced the Apple Macintosh personal computer. * Moral: Don't obsess over the things you don't get and feel grateful for what you already have. External links * Big Deal on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Big City Greens episodes Category:Thanksgiving productions